


A Beautiful Display.

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small AsaKiku smutfic, nothing more. Human names are used.</p><p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Come here, treasure.” Arthur beckons to Kiku from the edge of the pristine white sheets of the hotel bed, his calling complete with a ‘come hither’ finger and a devilish half smile. Kiku knows he has something wicked planned, he knew as soon as Arthur asked for a meeting, but he still sits down beside him with a respectable distance. The Englishman always had some trick ready for him, last week it was a round of bondage with a side of chocolate sauce and the week before that, Kiku found himself bent over a desk in the man’s study.

“Now now. A little closer, Kiku.” Arthur turns towards him and runs a hand over his thigh. Still not sure of his plans, Kiku narrows his eyes. It would be useless to ask him what he’s going to do. The blond would refuse to tell him so soon. ‘A surprise’ is what he would chalk it up to. He moves closer anyway, finding himself swept up onto Arthur’s lap with his arms around his waist and his tongue pressed the skin below his ear. He squirms in his grip at first but relaxes just a bit as Arthur’s lips work over all the sensitive points along the side of his neck. He tilts his head away, his exposed flesh begging for more attention.

“Asa, what-?” He’s cut off by a quick nip and he has to chew on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound. “What are we going to do?” Arthur mumbles, his lips pressed against his skin. “I’m not going to do a thing.” He pushes his hands under his shirt, trailing his cool fingers across his abdomen. “You are going to touch yourself for me and I’m going to watch.” The demand rolls off the Englishmen’s tongue so matter-of-factly and a warm rush flows to Kiku’s face.

“You brought me out here for that?” Kiku asks, his body tensing up just a bit. “I thought you wanted to shag?”

“Later,” Arthur replies. He undoes the Japanese man’s pants for him, not so subtly brushing his hand against him as he pushes them away. He can feel him squirm again as he directs Kiku’s hand to his cock and closes both of their fingers around it. “I want this first. Show me how you take care of yourself when I’m not around.” He says, nuzzling against the back of his neck. Kiku hesitates and glances back at him with a nervous look on his face.

Arthur moves his hand off of the other’s and kisses his cheek. “Go on, treasure. Any time you’re ready.” This is not the thing he would want to have an audience for... but then again, the self proclaimed gentleman has seen him in far more compromising positions. He bites down on his lip and starts to move his hand, whining slightly as Arthur watches from his shoulder and urges him on with more nips and kisses.

Face flushed, embarrassed, and completely erect, he strokes himself slowly from tip to base and base to tip. He can feel Arthur’s attentive eyes watching him and his hand under his pushed up shirt.

“I didn’t know you could be such a little tease.” The blond mumbles against his ear, the smirk on his face audibly present in his voice. “Take it as slow as you like but you’re not going to stop until I see you cum.”

“I wasn’t trying to be a tease.” Kiku grumbles, his toes curling and his hips rocking slightly as his hand goes faster. The sensation of Arthur’s lips and teeth on the shell of his ear make him shiver and his breath ragged.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t one.” He says, lifting his lips away from their caress for just a moment. His voice is just above a quiet growl. “I don’t think you know just how bloody shaggable you are, especially the way you blush and and squirm and moan so beautifully.”

Kiku replies with a low, muffled groan. Sweat beads at his forehead and the muscles in his lower body tighten. His strokes are now quick and lubricated with his own pre-cum. Watching all of this, Arthur feels himself getting hard, the growing erection poking against Kiku’s ass and bringing him even closer to his climax.

“Almost there, treasure.” Arthur croons. Breath hitching and white splotches forming in his vision, Kiku tips his head back and releases with a throaty cry of Arthur’s name. His hips rock a little more before he slumps back onto the other and attempts to catch his breath. Arthur rewards him on his excellent show by turning his head and giving him a kiss.

“Not bad.” He chuckles, shifting Kiku off of his lap. “Now get on your knees, we’re not though here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Still breathless from cuming, Kiku gets to his knees between Arthur’s legs without protest. He knew that large bulge that was once pressed up against his ass wasn’t going to take care of itself. Before he does anything, he tentatively drags his fingers across the raised fabric of the blond’s trousers.

“Still trying to tease me, my beautiful Kiku? Arthur asks, almost laughing. He cups Kiku’s chin with his hand and gently forces him to look up. “As arousing as that is, I’d rather you suck me off now. I know first hand how good you are at that.” 

“You give me too much credit.” He mumbles. Blushing again, the brunette’s fingers pull at the zipper and push away the obstructing clothing. He carefully holds the balls of the Englishman in one hand and places wet kisses from tip to base along the sensitive line on his shaft. He could tell he is doing a satisfactory job, based on how tightly the fingers tangled in his hair were holding on. 

“Keep going,” Arthur growls, gripping the white sheets and Kiku’s hair. “Don’t you dare stop.”

As if he would. Instead of answering, Kiku hums and takes Arthur’s cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue lovingly over his foreskin and across it’s protruding veins. Had he not have just gotten off, he would be rock solid from the gasps and moans coming from his partner. 

“Give me more,” Arthur demands with a whine. Kiku, of course, obliges by taking it into his throat and quickly bobs his head up and down on the Englishman’s cock. Arthur’s toes curl and his hips buck, but Kiku presses them down to keep himself from choking. 

When he runs out of breath, he slowly pulls the cock out of his mouth with a quiet pop of his lips. His tongue laps up a stray bead of precum before he looks up and kisses the blond deeply, just to give him a taste. 

Kiku could feel Arthur arch toward his hand as he kissed him and pumped up and down on the shaft slick with his saliva. The make out- as sloppy as it started out- gets lip tremblingly messier as Arthur approaches his limits. When Kiku is sure he’s about to cum, he pulls his lips away and smiles. 

“Almost there, treasure.” He parrots with a light smugness in his voice. He soon regrets his decision when his hand and his clothes are splatted with the Englishman’s semen.  
Figuring it’s not worth worrying about now- he brought a spare set of clothes for just this reason- Kiku gently kisses the breathless Arthur. “How was that?” 

“It’s almost worrying how brilliant you are at that.” Arthur replies, still dazed. 

Kiku simply laughs under his breath and stands up, heading for the shower. 

“I hope you know you’re paying for dinner tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was awful and if you hoped for quality i'm sorry


End file.
